How Far Would You Go For a Bet?
by The Magical Illusion
Summary: Sentence challenge on NK boards. NoahKit, AlexHayley.


****

****

"Five bucks says I win," Noah announced after listening to Kit's challenge.

Alex glanced around the packed Diner, then glanced at Hayley. The look on her face told him she was ok with it.

"Go on Alex, you cant back out now," teased Kit, "or are you just to scared of getting your ass kicked."

Alex thought about this, laughed, and outstretched his hand for Noah to shake. Kit giggled and turned to her boyfriend, "Shall we begin?" she questioned.

In response Noah leant forward and brought his lips to brush Kit's, lightly at first, then deeper, their mouths and tongues moving perfectly together. Noah brought his hand up to touch his girlfriends neck, massaging gently, as she placed her hand on top of his.

Alex looked across the table at his two friends; they really did make a cute couple, when they had _finally_ gotten together that is. Realising that Noah was already ahead of him Alex turned to Hayley and kissed her. He moved with purpose, pulling away when the 10 seconds had elapsed and looking around the Diner, much to his girlfriend's annoyance. He spied a table of three girls and decided that he'd give them a try.

Hayley coughed slightly to get Noah and Kit's attention, "c'mon Romeo and Juliet, times up."

They reluctantly broke apart, giggling, and Noah followed Alex over to the table of girls.

Leah stood beside Hayley, who was ready to time her man. "What are they up to?"

Hayley looked at Kit, both of them laughed slightly. "You'll see."

Leah watched the boys curiously as they chatted with the girls for a minute or so. Noah said something which made the girls laugh, then look at each other, then one of them stood up and started to kiss him, as her friend did the same to Alex.

Leah looked at Hayley and Kit. They were smiling, they were _laughing_ as their boyfriends kissed other girls. She exchanged puzzled and amused glances with Flynn, Sally and Jesse who were seated in the corner. By now most of the Diner was staring open mouthed at the two girls kissing the two young men in the middle of a café. Everyone was silent.

"OK" Hayley shouted, calling time. Alex pulled away immediately and turned to the other girl, giving her puppy dog eyes and pulling her up into his arms and onto his lips.

"Noah! NOAH!" Kit shouted, rolling her eyes at her boyfriends pitiful attempts to break free from the girl, as her hand slid further and further down his stomach. He grabbed her hand as it got to the top of his jeans and practically ran back to Kit. The Diner, as a collective, moved its eyes with him across to the group near the counter.

Noticing Kit's frown, Noah pulled his face into an 'I'm Sorry' shape. Then he turned to Leah.

"Leah, may I kiss you please."

Leah's eyebrows shot into her hair, "Erm, I..." Jesse stood up and moved over to his partner, "I think not mate."

"Aw Jess, just for 10 seconds," noticing Jesse's still slightly angry face, Noah figured he'd better explain. Everyone in the Diner listened with Jesse, eager to know what all the drama was about, glad to have something to take their minds of their everyday problems.

"It's this thing. Kit and Hayley were arguing over who was most attractive out of me and Alex, so we stupidly agreed to her challenge to see who could kiss the most people in this room. Each kiss has to be for 10 seconds, so far I've got 2 and he's got 3." Noah finished quickly, not wanting to waste any time. He looked to Leah expectantly, ignoring Jesse's look of disbelief.

Leah shrugged her shoulders and moved towards her younger friend, she'd always wondered what having a toy boy would be like. Jesse's mouth dropped further than must have been humanly possible. There was silence for 10 seconds, until Kit nudged her boyfriend; shouting obviously hadn't worked last time. The pair broke apart, giggling and a little embarrassed, Leah feeling quite a bit more daring than she had in a while.

Noah saw everyone's heads simultaneously swing towards Alex, who was trying to persuade Sally to copy Leah. Not giving her time to think about this properly, he leant down to where she was sat, and touched her lips with his, sincerely hoping that Flynn would see the funny side. Hayley marched over to her boyfriend, who seemed a little too kiss-happy for her liking.

"10 seconds," she announced. Alex triumphantly turned to face Noah, a smug grin plastered on his face. He was winning.

Noah and the rest of the people in the Diner looked around to the remaining women. Some starting to laugh as they did so – Colleen had suddenly emerged from the kitchen, a flirty sweet smile on her face, a smile, which to a 20 year old guy looking for one more person to kiss, was pretty damn horrifying. "I didn't win my Miss Groper competition for nothing," she winked at Noah, making him shudder and have to try desperately hard not to be sick. The bare thought of the words 'Colleen' and 'grope' in the same sentence was enough to put even the strongest stomach very much off their food.

The only other 2 females in the room were a rather expectant and very happy looking 12-year-old girl, and Irene. "Not. On. Your. LIFE. Dahl. I'm old enough to be your mother, and then some." Noah smiled, pushing all the thoughts of much older woman way out of his mind.

Kit scanned the room, suddenly noticing someone. "Well, there _is one_ person that I'm sure wouldn't mind pashing you," she said with a smirk and a giggle. Pointing to a youngish man sat over by the window.

Noah could've killed Kit right there and then, if it hadn't have been for said man standing up and walking over to him that is. Noah was frozen to the spot, this wasn't happening. The man, Cameron, had lived in Summer Bay years ago, and had just returned with his partner, causing a stir amongst the gossips as he revealed his sexuality. "Hi Noah."

"hI Cam," Noah's high-pitched voice replied, hearing the laughter at this, he coughed in the most manly fashion he could manage at the moment.

Under normal circumstances, there would be no way that Noah would even consider what Cameron was proposing, but this 'game' between himself and Alex was now a matter of principle, of defending manly pride – though Noah wondered how he could possibly have _any_ left after what he was about to do.

Alex looked at his friend, taunting, "If you don't want to, you don't have to man, y'know, if your not secure enough in your own sexuality to kiss another guy, and if you think even that might send you over to the other team, then you don't have to do it."

Noah glared at Alex and blushed slightly, he heard the table of girls laugh, there was no backing out now. "I'll do it," he whispered to the man stood in front of him. As one, the Diner's eyebrows raised in sheer amazement, what a lunch hour this had been.

Cameron took a step forward, Noah stepped back. Cameron stepped forward, Noah stepped back. Cam sighed and grabbed hold of Noah's arms to stop him moving away again. "D'you want to win or not?!"

Noah gulped and moved his arms in as close to his body and as far away from Cam's hands as possible. He nodded 'yes'.

Cameron moved his head towards Noah's, and pressed his lips hard against the younger mans. He pushed his tongue against Noah's lips slightly, but received no response so sighed inwardly and tried again.

Noah pulled away wiping his mouth furiously, "How long?!" he asked Kit.

"2 seconds."

He cringed, both outwardly and inwardly, he'd never live this one down.

"Stop being so tense," Cam instructed and moved his lips to Noah's again.

Trying to ignore the barely suppressed snorts of laughter from the crowd of onlookers, Noah screwed his eyes up, not in pleasure, but in total utter terror. He tried to imagine he was somewhere else instead, _I'm on a beach, a nice sunny beach_ he said to himself, _birds are flying peacefully in the sky, the sea feels cool on my feet, and OH My God I'm kissing a man!_

Cam felt him pull away again and tightened his grip on his arms. Noah felt this, and tried to break free again, surely 10 seconds had passed. He also felt something wrap around his neck, something wrap tightly around his neck, and yank him out of Cam's tight grip. Turning round he saw a felt another man's – another very strong looking man's – hand grab a handful of his shirt and push him against the back wall, knocking his head back and making a cracking sound. He also saw the man's other hand fold into a fist and move closer and closer to his face very quickly.

Before he had time to react, the man had dealt him a very hard left hook, sending him crashing to the floor and grabbing his head.

"Jake! No! You idiot, it was just a joke, a game!" Cam grabbed his boyfriend, apologised to Noah and made a quick exit from the extremely shocked Diner.

Kit ran over to her boyfriend, putting her hand on his face in concern.

"You alright mate?" asked Jesse, who was having to be restrained by Flynn from going after Jake and giving him some payback for hurting his friend.

"Yeah, I think so," Noah replied, groaning slightly and gratefully taking the icepack from Leah as Flynn came over to check him out.

"I guess I win then," stated Alex with a grin, "however much fun watching you kiss that guy, then get beaten up by his boyfriend was, it still wasn't a 10 second kiss, so it doesn't count. Unlucky mate."

Noah frowned and glared, before exhaling gruffly and pressing the icepack to his face, much to Kit's amusement.


End file.
